


Goodbye, Stranger!

by Laurie Lenz (m2p_al)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m2p_al/pseuds/Laurie%20Lenz
Summary: As Sam Cedapilka is the only witness to have survived a secret meeting of a criminal organization, he will have to make more than one big choice. He meets Agent Calsek, who is investigating that said Organisation and trying to find out what happened. Calsek has orders to protect the only witness.
Relationships: Calsek/Cedapilka, Sam/Gabe
Kudos: 3





	Goodbye, Stranger!

>66km away from Lawrence, somewhere in the streets of Kansas City<  
Samuel Cedapilka is hiding behind a wooden fence that is connected to a parking area. He got a call earlier that day by an old friend, Gabriella, telling him to meet up at 5 pm at this very spot. What she did not mention was the fact that she wouldn't be on her own. The spot he chooses is safe, as he can't be seen by any person nearby, but there aren't any possible exits either. So until this meeting is over there is no escaping for him.

"How did I end up here? Damn it, Gabe, why aren't you here yet? Okay, I am going to call you again. Shit, my battery is almost dead. Come on, Gabe, where the hell are y- there you are!"

Gabriella appears coming from one of the roads around the parking space. But she is not on her own. There is another person following not too far behind her.

"But who is that guy? And why does he look like he's about to kill someone? Is he with you? Why did I let you convince me to come here? Damn it!" 

he keeps cursing. He now has no choice but to listen to a conversation between Gabe and the man, who just stopped next to another group of parking cars.  
While Sam is wondering why he was called to come here, Gabe is arguing with the man who came along with her. Her old Boss Nikolas Kavon.

"Good evening, Ms. Greene." the man starts, "It has been a while since we saw each other in person. Now as much as I would love to catch up with you, let us get right to it, shall we?." 

he makes a small pause and looks a bit confused at her. 

"Where is the file, my dear?" her Boss starts to question. He sounds as polite as you can imagine yet his words also come in a dangerously threatening tone.  
In the meantime, Sam's heart starts racing and so does Gabes. 

"Damn it, Gabe, what the hell is happening right now? And why is HE here?!" Sam curses to himself.  
Now she starts talking to him in a pretty calm voice. 

"Listen, Mr. Kavon, I don't have the file." she pauses. "But I can assure you that it is somewhere safe. I swear on my life that you won't have to worry about it. So I have done what you've asked for. I hid the file somewhere and only I know the location. Can I go now, please." she tries a light smile but her Boss can see the concern and a bit of terror in her eyes.

Sam, now eager to find out more about the file Gabe mentioned, starts holding his breath. He can feel the tension in her words. The fear in that last sentence and how scared she must be of that man who stands right in front of her. She had told him everything she knew about Mr. Kavon. His first name is Nikolas and he took her in when she had nowhere to go. But after years of working for him to pay him back, she tried to get out for good. She didn't want to do his dirty work anymore. So she ran. She left the UK and came to America. That was five years ago. Sam and Gabe met at his favorite diner and they fell in love immediately. They were a happy couple for three and a half years until Nikolas Kavons men found her and forced her to go back to The Cage. Samuel did not know that she told him a lie, to protect him from any harm. He broke up with her, thinking that she had an affair going on. But in reality, she just couldn't bear to lose another loved one.

He hadn't heard from Gabriella until she popped up two months ago, talking about being done with The Cage for good and that she needed to make some arrangements for her safety and his, so they could be together. Samuel had been skeptical about her being back in his life. He never stopped loving her after Gabe had left but he was not ready for another heartbreak.  
She mentioned a file only once, said that she needed to find a hiding place for it and keeping it away from HIM and his men. But she kept more to herself this time, afraid she could be dragging Sam down with her.

"Okay, so it's about the file. A damn important one I assume or she wouldn't have called me to see this. But what is it with this man anyway?" 

Sam starts putting the so far known pieces together. As the man starts talking again.

"You listen to me, Gabriella! I want that file back. I need that file! You know HOW important it is that there will be consequences, even for you. Leaving me as you did was a bad idea, darling. I can't let my people think I am getting soft because they will think I am not capable of leading anymore. You have been like a daughter to me so tell me where the file is and I will give it another thought."

He finishes with an angrier tone, having Gabe to back away a few steps from him.

"I hope it's worth it to see all this right now. Because if I didn't know better I'd say I am in trouble when this British guy finds out I heard all of this so far." Sam thinks to himself.

"Oh my gosh, Gabriella, this is probably a trap. But you might already know that. Is that why you called me here? Because you knew something will happen?" 

He holds another breath as he keeps watching Gabe and the man carefully. She's now turning her back on her Boss, looking directly into Samuels's green-brown eyes. 

"What are you doing Gabe? He could find out I am watching you." 

Sam disappears behind the fence again. He knows even though he is in the shadow, there is still a chance he might get noticed by Mr. I-AM-YOUR-FATHER" He can't stop wondering why she had called him here. After all, it was Sam who broke up with her and not the other way around. So why did she come back to him? Her facial expression looks a little sad and a soft smile appears for seconds on her face. She can feel Sam looking out for her, witnessing every word of this conversation. It brings back her confidence. She looks determined to continue what she started. And to finish it for good. As she turns back around to face her Boss again, Mr. Kavon had slowly pulled out a gun that even Sam could not see until she had turned her back on him again.

"I have a really bad feeling about this. Gabe, you got to get out of there." 

Samuel starts pulling out his phone and presses the emergency button to notify the police station nearby. Mr. Kavon, now holding a gun to her head, keeps talking in a polite yet threatening tone. 

"This is the last time I will ask for the location of my file. Now, where is it, G G??" he pauses. "Tell me or I will end your life!"

Sam desperately watches Gabe as she starts slowly opening her arms.

"Damn it, he sounds pretty serious! Gabe, come on you should tell him. This file can not be more important than your life!"

As she finds her voice again she keeps up her confident tone.

"You are going to kill me anyway, aren't you, father?" she starts mockingly. "Shoot me and you will never find out where I left the file. I have nothing to share, I-" *gunshot* 

Gabe is falling to her knees. Sam is trying his best to hold back a scream. Only seconds after Nikolas shot her, a police siren can be heard from a near distance. Gabe is still breathing but Samuel has no chance to get out of his hiding spot. Nikolas stands next to her weak body as she breathes heavily. He doesn't look too happy about this situation but he doesn't show any emotions at all. As Sam gets a glimpse of his face one last time, there seems to be an expression of pain in Mr. Kavon's eyes. And for a moment it feels like they look straight at each other.  
The sound of sirens is getting closer and Nikolas moves towards another car not too far from where he had just shot his best Agent. He doesn't look back nor is he turning around one last time before entering the slowly moving vehicle. The driver pushes the gas pedal and before the police or anyone else arrives at the now crime scene, he is gone. Nobody, except Samuel and Gabriella, knows that he was even here.

With tears streaming down his face he runs towards Gabe's body. Not even looking for any other witnesses. He doesn't care about anything but Gabe. She has barely enough strength to talk but she feels the urgent need to tell him how glad she is to see him. 

"Sammy, you- you came. I thought you wouldn't come after what happened" *heavily breathing*

Sammy now holds her in his big arms trying to make her as comfortable as possible. 

"Of course I am here, don't worry Gabe. I won't leave you. Not again." 

He can't hold back his tears any longer. They keep rolling down his cheeks and run further down his throat causing his shirt to get a little wet. 

"Why did you meet with him? I thought you got out two months ago?"

*inhaling heavily* "I know I-I...uh...I tried t-to leave" *heavy coughing* "Sammy, but it wa-was never safe." *coughing* "You know I did everything t-to protect you from him right? I never had an affair. I only told you because his men had found me." *heavily coughing* "I never stopped loving you Samuel Ross Cedapilka!"  
she starts coughing again before Sam is trying to calm her and keep her from talking. 

"Sh-shhhh Gabe, it's okay. It's going to be okay. Stay with me. Do you hear me? I need you to stay with me."

"I am s-orry I dragged you into this." *heavily breathing*

He tries to interrupt her again so she won't struggle too much. Tears still streaming heavily down his face. His voice has gotten softer as he realizes he doesn't want to lose her. 

"Gabe, please, I can't lose you! Not after all that has happened!"

"Sam, listen, I told you about the documents once, remember?" *heavy coughing* "You-you heard the conversation with Nikolas so you have to get the file and keep it safe. Don't let him catch you. Go to my flat-a-and grab it from my night desk drawer. Will you do that for me" *cough* "please? Sammy- please..."

She's taking his right hand between her palms and puts something into it.

"Take this, it's the key for that tight drawer." *heavily inhaling* "Cedapilka, I love you..."

"I love you too Gabe. I never stopped loving you. I never wanted to let you go in the first place, I-"  
he barely gets out a reply completely overwhelmed by his emotions and the fear to lose the love of his life once again.  
"Gabe? Come on, stay with me, Greene...Gabriella! Gabe!" 

Sam is slowly shaking her softly but she doesn't react. Her eyes are closed and he can barely hear her breathing.  
Finally, an ambulance followed by a police car shows up and he screams her name once more to try and get her back to consciousness but it doesn't work. He hadn't realized that her blood was on his hands and clothes. He didn't notice the wound at all until he saw the blood on his shirt.  
He wraps his hand around the key and gently releases her body to the ground so the Paramedics can transport her body to the car.  
Samuel watches everyone doing their jobs, the paramedics, the doctor, and the officers but it seems like time has slowed down even though after the shot everything was happening so fast.  
It feels like the world is running in slow motion. His thoughts are a mess and he can't concentrate on the present moment.

<<<<>>>>  
Their first meeting.  
The day he broke up with her.  
Every moment in between.  
The good times, the bad times.  
The sad moments.  
Their fights.  
The moment he had proposed to her.  
And when she said she couldn't marry him.  
The moment she came back to him.  
The moment when she told him she was pregnant.

He is so abruptly thrown back into the present that he closes his eyes to stop a blackout.  
"Before she left she told me she was pregnant! Does that mean I am a father? What happened to you in the UK Gabe?" his thoughts are getting clearer bit by bit before the Officer in charge makes his way over to Samuel to question him about the crime.


End file.
